pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rizalee
Character Info Rizalee was a character who became active after the clan's second exodus to the surface. She is now a prominent member of the Grabbin' Up the Fauna Team (GUFT for short) and keeps a baby Amaranth Forest Boar as a pet. She is also the head of family Sel'Kestal. Physical Description Rizalee is about 5'11" tall and lithe. Her eyes are a pale blue, and She has shoulder length violet hair that is usually worn free, However she has been known to braid it, or tie it back if need be. Appearances Path to Power 2 * (Chapter 2, Colony 03, 05/11/11) - EA Panel Two: Carrying an Injured Clan member to the healer's Tent. * (Chapter 2, Colony 06, 06/01/11) - EA Panel Two: Speaking with the Nal Experts about the local Fauna * (Chapter 2, Colony 09, 06/22/11) - EA Panel Four: Head Shot * (Chapter 2, Colony 13, 07/20/11) - EA Panel Six: Building Beehives * (Chapter 2, Colony 14, 07/27/11) - EA Panel Two: Speaking with the Nal Experts about Caring for Fauna during the winter. * (Chapter 2, Colony 19, 08/31/11) - EA Panel Four: Holding A piglet * (Chapter 2, Colony 22, 09/21/11) - EA Panel One: Carrying a Box of wooden trade goods. * (Chapter 2, Colony 24, 10/05/11) - EA panel two: carrying wood to help build aviary. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Ask The Nal About the local Fauna: What is Valuable, Tamable, and Farm-able" 4 Votes. EA: Chapter 2, Colony 6 "Safely tend to the boars each day to try to acclimate them to our presence" 1 Vote. EA Chapter 2, Colony 9 "Build a beehive per the Nal'Sarkoth PlansVotes" 7 Votes. EA Chapter 2, Page 13 "Ask the Nals about careing for all our aniamls durring the "Winter" 2 Votes. EA Chapter 2, Colony 14 "Feed and Water the Boars, Count the Piglets (Take one home as a pet)" 5 votes. EA Chapter 2, Colony 19 "Collect Boar hair to craft various kinds of brushes"'' - 5 Votes. EA: Chapter 2, Colony 22 ''"Build an aviary for captured birds." 10 votes. EA: Chapter 2, Colony 24. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Rizalee (Riz to her friends) is the forth child, and first female, born to a well known Tir'ay Performer. As her mother was an active performer, Riz was often left in the care of her father and older brothers. She spent much of her youth with her brothers, sparing, learning about weapons, and about her elemental affinity. It was also during this time that she started to learn about Tir'ay. Being much younger and smaller than her siblings, Riz always seemd to be on the defencive against them, and so she took an early liking to the ideas of Soft-form Tir'ay and its focus on defence rather than aggression. She saw the wisdom in holding her ground, and letting her opponent wear themselves down. When she was about 30 years old, Riz's mother decided that she should learn performance Tir'ay. Riz dove into performing, feeling it was a good complement to the "play" Tir'ay training from her childhood. Because of her experiences as a young girl, her performance Tir'ay has a distinct defensiveness to it. Her performances included a lot of dodgie moves, flips, and acrobatics that would make her a hard to keep up with. She trained extensively, and was soon able to perform at her mother's side. Riz was poised to start out on her own and build her own reputation as a performer when the Black Sun attacked. Her whole family died in the attacks on Shifaye'sindil, and she has not publicly performed since the start of the exodus. Stricken with grief over the loss of her family, Riz kept mostly to herself during the Clan's time at Ther'avare. To occupy herself, and help her cope with her grief, she spent a great deal of time practicing her Tir'ay. When the Black Sun attacked the Clan again, Riz fell in line with the rest of the clan to defend their new home, but was injured early in the fight and as a result did not contribute very much to the defense. Riz has renewed hopes for the future of the clan on the surface. She feels she did a great disservice to the honor and memory of her family by letting her grief keep her from using all of her skills to help the clan survive at Ther'avare, and has thus decided to do everything she can in their new home to bring honor to the memory of her family, and a secure future to the people of the clan. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Hunters